


Laser Desire

by OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31



Category: David Moss - Fandom, Smosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31/pseuds/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31





	Laser Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fight Of Dominance That Smosh Could Not Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932276) by [OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31/pseuds/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31). 



The paced were filled with both decorum and desire, for Kristen was wearing her black veil. David had always had a thing for having the face covered(Here we fucking go) was it wired firmly into his brain or was it just a pre-disposition? Either way, he was partial to the odd 'water-boarding' if you know what I mean.

Stage One:

Fake Sympathy

"He was a great man" David said overlooking Kristen(Well, everyone overlooks Kristen) "Not now Joven" Kristen replied while fighting back the tears "Did, did you just call me Joven?"

Laser Desire

Stage One:

Fake Sympathy

Take Two

"He was a great man" David said overlooking Kristen(Well, everyone overlooks Kristen) "Not now Sohinki" Kristen replied while fighting back the tears "No, not me again."

Laser Desire

Stage One:

Fake Sympathy

Take Three

"He was a great man" David said overlooking Kristen(Well, everyone overlooks Kristen) "Not now Mari" Kristen replied while fighting back the tears "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOU"

Laser Desire

Stage One

Fake Sympathy

Take Forty Seven

"He was a great man" David said overlooking Kristen(Well, everyone overlooks Kristen) "Not now... David" Kristen replied while fighting back tears "I... Line!"

I'm done, I'm so done

GET TIM BURTON ON THIS SHIT! OR M.NIGHT SHAMALYAN OR MICHAEL BAY, THEY'LL DO ANYTHING FOR MONEY

"He was a great man" Johnny Depp said overlooking Helena Bonham Carter(Well, everyone overlooks Helena Bonham Carter) "Not now, David" Helena Bonham Carter replied while fighting back tears "Did he even say goodbye?" "Not to me exactly, he gave a fucking speech to Buki" "You know, I had a cat one, he was called Mr. Fuzzenstein. That is all."

Directed by: Tim Burton

Produced by: Michael Bay

Written by: M.Night Shamylan

This was: Not what you expected

This is: Still part of the joke

How was your day?: Good, I hope

Should I: End this now?

Yes: Okay

#Cliffhanger


End file.
